Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma
by Pvt. Ryan
Summary: Sachiko was bad enough, but now the victims of Heavenly Host have a bigger threat, the Devil himself, Akuma. Will he spare their lives or drag them to Hell? Hope you enjoy!
1. The Meeting

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

**[**Before we begin the story, just a head up; This story takes place in Heavenly Host where a new enemy, Akuma, tries to convince the souls trapped in HH to join him in Hell.

Also Akuma means the Devil. Hope you understand and enjoy!**]**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Meeting"**

_Naomi just stood there._

_She couldn't believe it._

_She just couldn't._

_Her best friend was hanging right in front of her._

"_**Seiko…" **__She called out._

"_**Seiko…" **__She said again with tears rolling down her eyes._

"_**SEIKOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" **__She yelled, in shock, hearing her own echo throughout the school._

Then she saw a female wearing a black and purple uniform.

"**It seems like your friend here was taken over by the curse of the school."**

She said in a calm smooth voice.

"**Who are you?" **Naomi asked while still in shock.

"**I am a spirit who died here not long ago."**

Naomi gave her a puzzled look.

_Why is she not a blue or red flame, maybe she was different… _

Naomi thought to herself.

"**Now that your friend is dead, you are this closed space only living occupant."**

She couldn't believe it.

_First she saw Seiko die in front of her._

_Now she was all alone._

_Alone in Heavenly Host Elementary School._

Without a warning, the spirit vanished into the air.

Now she was crying harder, looking at Seiko's corpse.

She yelled out again.

"**SEIKO!"**

"**SEIKO!"**

"**..."**

"**SATOSHI!"**

Suddenly she heard an unknown voice speak out.

"**Naomi Nakashima, we meet at last…"**

Naomi looked and saw a man with red eyes, a white tuxedo with a red tie, and black hair.

"**Who are you?" **She asked with a scared voice.

The man walked closer to her until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"**I go by many names around the Earth…" **He stopped for a second but continued.

"**But you can call me Akuma…" **He smiles widely.

Naomi looked up at him and started breathing heavy.

She knew what Akuma meant and who he was.

"**Please don't kill me…" **Tears rolled down her face.

"**Nakashima, I'm not taking you, I'm taking her." **He pointed at Seiko's corpse.

Naomi looked where he was pointing.

"**NO! DON'T TAKE SEIKO! PLEASE, ILL DO ANYTHING!" **She screamed.

_Anything, you say, huh?_

"**Alright Nakashima, if you find all your classmates somehow, I'll give your dead friends their lives back. Then, you'll do me another favor…"**

"**[sniff] Really?" **She said while sobbing.

"**Yes, but you have to promise me."**

"**I promise…"**

_Perfect… _He thought.

"**Excellent…"**

Before Naomi could say anything, Akuma vanished into the air like the other spirit girl.

"_**Don't worry Nakashima, I'll return later…" **_He whispered to her.

_His plan was going as he wanted it to go._

_Now he all he needed was Naomi to keep her promise…_

_Even if he would have to *gulp* be nice…_

_Soon he would have the souls he wanted,_

_But he would have to play fair in order to win…_

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Pvt. Ryan**


	2. Communication Problems

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

**[**A little Author's Note, I skipped Naomi's story and jumped to Yoshiki and Ayumi's story, so sorry if you don't get it.**]**

**Chapter 2**

"**Communication Problems"**

_He followed her with as she ran out the room unexpectedly with force and agility. Thinking in his head why would she run away like that, maybe something scared her or maybe something else._

"_**SHINOZAKI!" **__He called out, slowly running out of breath._

_She wouldn't stop or slow down. She would just run faster._

"_**SHINOZAKI, SLOW DOWN!" **__He screamed._

_Suddenly she stopped by the pile of shoes laying on the floor._

She started mumbling to herself…

Then she turned around.

"**LETS GO HIKING!" **She screamed.

Something was different about her…

Her eyes were large and she was drooling, also she was saying weird things…

"**SHINOZAKI, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" **He yelled at her while shaking her around.

Ayumi's eyes started to shrink to normal size. Then she passed out on the floor.

"**Shinoza-" **He was cut off from an unknown voice.

"**Give her a break already." **The unknown voice said.

He looked at the man. He was wearing a white tux and had red eyes.

"**Who are you? Are you a ghost like those other things?" **He said.

"**No, I am a man who is looking to finish business…" **He grinned widely.

"**What kind of business?" **He said, while in fear.

"**Oh, you know, just collecting souls as usual…" **

Yoshiki stood in fear as the words he heard echoed in his mind. He had to ask him one more question…

"**What is your name, sir?**

There was silence in the room. The only noise heard was Ayumi's breathing as she was still knocked out.

"**My name? You want to know my name?"**

Yoshiki nodded.

"**My name is Akuma. I'm here to collect your friend's souls. **

"**WHAT!? NO, we are not going to die in this hell hole!"**

"**Well, I already have 1 soul and will have another in a little while."**

He didn't speak and just let Akuma finish.

"**Now, if I were you, I wouldn't break little Shinozaki heart telling her I'm going to take her friend's souls, including her…"**

He started walking away. Then Ayumi woke up and saw the figure.

"**Kishinuma, who is that?" **She asked while getting up.

_He didn't know what to say to her._

_He could lie and say he was a spirit, _

_or he could tell her the truth…_

"**Kishinuma, is something wrong?**

_No, he had to tell her, for her sake._

_If he didn't, then she would never trust him again._

So he told her what happened.

"**What… NOOOOOOOOO!" **She screamed.

_**After the death of Mayu Suzumoto…**_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_They looked at the splattered corpse of what was once Mayu._

_Being sad of what happened, Ayumi ran off screaming._

"**Shinozaki! Wait!"**

"**SHINO-"**

_He was knocked out before he could finish._

_Before he fell he saw a figure carry him._

_But it wasn't the big buy with the hammer._

_It was Akuma…_

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

…**Continued in Chapter 3…**


	3. Departing Ways

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

**[**A/N I think I will just make Akuma meet everyone then i'll continue with the actual stories**]**

**Chapter 3 **

"**Departing Ways"**

_He was talking to a blue spirit while holding his little sister tightly. The spirit explained everything about the closed spaces. Before leaving them, the spirit warned them about the dangers ahead of their path. Soon after the spirit left, his sister needed to go to the restroom. They check the stalls but were all locked, so he told her to go outside._

"_**Big Brother, don't leave me…" **__She said crying._

"_**Yuka, it's fine, i'll be right by the door" **__He said calmly._

"_**Ok…" **__She said doubtfully._

_As he entered the building, she looked at the fence with fear, because it was to high._

_Looking at the fence, she jumped and started pulling herself. She tried to climb the fence but stopped when she felt a presence behind her. As she turned around, she saw a spirit like that one from before, only this one looked younger and had no left eye._

"_**GIVE IT BACK!" **__The child spirit yelled._

_Instead of screaming, Yuka started to run to the door where her brother said he would be, but it wouldn't budge._

"_**GIVE IT BA-" **__She stopped talking and looked at Yuka with fear before disappearing._

"_**Glad shes gone, am I right Yuka?" **__An unknown voice spoke out behind her._

Yuka saw a tall man who had a white tuxedo and red eyes.

"**W-who are you, sir? Are you a victim of here as well?"**

Akuma knew she was a little girl who was dragged to his "waiting list" for Hell.

Maybe he could have a little fun while she looks for a way out.

He knew what was in the other building, _Psychos_, thats what.

But he needed her trust if he was going to get the people he wanted…

"**My name is.." **He had to think of a name, and fast. _He got it! _"**Takamora… And yes, I am a victim."**

Yuka gave him a doubtful look as if he was lying. Besides, Yuka thought, why is he wearing a suit, and has red eyes? She started asking questions.

"**Why do you have red eyes and a suit?" **She asked.

Great! First he had to think of a name, and now he had to answer questions! Maybe he could just kill her and get over with it, _no, I have to keep her alive…_

"**Well first of all, I have a condition with my eyes." **He answered.

Yuka felt bad for asking him about his eyes, she should've known it was personal…

"**I'm sorry for asking…" **She said feeling bad.

"**It's fine, you couldn't have possibly known." **He said trying to calm her.

There was silence after his answer.

_It seems she forgot about the last question, Thank Akuma, oh wait thats me._

Yuka suddenly looked up at him and talked.

"**Oh no, I forgot about Big Brother!" ** She said without hesitation.

"**I can help you find him if you want." **Akuma said.

Yuka didn't know if she could trust him or not. His appearance was not trustworthy but his voice sure seemed calming.

"**No thanks, I'll look for him myself…"**

He couldn't believe it. She rejected his help. His plan was falling apart, and it would probably fail if she didn't ask to help him. But he had an idea...

"**NO, PLEASE LET ME COME! MY FRIEND JUST DIED A WHILE AGO! PLEASE!" **He acted to see if it worked.

"**Well, I suppose you can help me." **She said doubtfully.

Akuma followed her into the building and to Yuka's surprise, Satoshi was gone.

"**Big Brother… NOOOOOO!" **She screamed.

Akuma's plan was working, he knew she would cry when HE knocked out Satoshi and teleported him away.

"**It's ok if you want to find him by yourself…"**

Yuka didn't want to drag him through her crying and sobbing. So she agreed that they should split up and find Satoshi.

_**After Yuka joins Kizami, Akuma finds Sakutaro lying on the floor with his phone…**_

Sakutaro was looking at his photos of all the dead corpses.

_Even Mayu's splattered corpse._

_**After Mayu calls Sakutaro…**_

_No, I must remain calm at all cost… I will escape out of here, for Mayu…_

"**I have to escape!" ** He said confidently.

"**You're not going ANYWHERE!" **

Suddenly Sakutaro's phone went on record mode.

And Sakutaro saw Akuma right next to him.

_Akuma picked Sakutaro up and smashed his head against the wall multiple times. Akuma threw Sakutaro close to the window._

"**Hey, I know who you are, you're Aku-"**

Sakutaro felt the bottom of Akuma's shoe kick him.

As he felt this he realized that he was falling out the…

**...SPLAT…**

That was the last thing Akuma heard.

_My plan is going accordingly._

_3 down, 1 more to go._

_Ms. Yui…_

"**Departing Ways"**

**...Continued In Chapter 4...**


	4. Double Trouble

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma **

**[**A/N Thank you for all the support you are giving! Hope you enjoy! Also this chapter continues with Naomi part of the story.**]**

**Chapter 4**

"**Double Trouble"**

_She walked down the hallway where the infirmary was located. She couldn't stand the scent of the splattered corpse on the wall. She would never go into the infirmary again, after what happened in their. But something changed in the hallway now. There was another door, but it was opened. Naomi straightened her vision and saw the door labeled "Science Lab". She decided to check it out, since she didn't know how to find her friends. As she walked in, she saw a teen lying on the ground with the back of their head all bloody. But when she recognized the uniform, she immediately turned the body around. It was a student from Kisagari, and it was her classmate. It was Satoshi…_

_She quickly carried him to the infirmary, even though the mist could be there, but she wasn't going to lose another classmate. Not again, at least. She laid him on the bed in the infirmary, and went through the cabinets looking for rags to stop the bleeding coming from the back of his head. She found rags and put them on the his head. She prayed that he would be alright. She felt him breathing and to her surprise, he awoke._

"**N-Naomi…?" ** He spoke softly.

"**Satoshi! You're Ok!" **She said excitedly.

"**Where… How did I get here?"**

"**You were on the floor, bleeding heavily."**

Suddenly it hit him. He was knocked out. And he realized…

"**YUKA! Where is Yuka? **He raised his voice at her for no reason.

"**Yuka? She wasn't there when I looked, it was just you."**

"**Naomi, you have to help me find-." **

Suddenly, everything stopped. Nothing moved at all. Satoshi's breathing stopped, the sound of the candle burning, and the echoes from their voices. Only one thing moved that whole time, and it was Naomi…

"**Satoshi… Satoshi… SATOSHI!" **She said, raising her voice every time.

Then the room felt warmer around her. It was cold at first, but it feels like someone turned on the heater. Then Naomi felt a presence behind her.

"**Ms. Nakashima, I see you found a classmate of yours."**

It was Akuma.

"**What do you want? Why did everything stop!?"**

"**Well first of all, you're welcome for the classmate and second, we need to talk…"**

"**Talk about what? Our deal?"**

"**Yes, change of plan, I want- In fact, I NEED you to kill him before you find everyone." **He pointed at Satoshi, lying on the bed.

"**WHAT? I AM NOT GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

"**Well someone doesn't want Shinohara back…"**

Oh no! She forgot about that. If she completed this task, he would bring back Seiko and anyone else who died in her class. What will she do…? She had to choose between either **Seiko or Satoshi**…

**Seiko **was her best friend and she was there every step of the way.

**Satoshi **was her first crush. He would do anything to keep her happy.

"**I can't kill him, he is my classmate!"**

"**DO IT OR YOU DON'T GET YOUR FRIENDS BACK!"**

Suddenly, fire and flames surrounded them and Akuma started to get angry.

"**KILL HIM OR ELSE!"**

"**OR ELSE WHAT!?" **Naomi raised her voice. She immediately regretted her decision.

"**Or else" **He smiled widely "**I'll kill YOU AND HIM MYSELF!"**

Time unfroze as soon as he finished his statement. He suddenly grabbed Naomi by the neck and threw her to the floor. Satoshi saw Akuma in front of him.

"**IT'S YOU!" **He looked over to Naomi who was in pain.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"**I like to see you try, after this."**

As Akuma finished his statement, he took a piece of wood and knocked out Satoshi. Then Akuma grabbed Naomi by collar on the back of her uniform and started dragging her away.

"**NO, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"**

He didn't respond.

"**LET ME GO!"**

He just kept dragging her while she tried to escape.

…_**Some time later…**_

Satoshi woke up and started hyperventilating. He looked around the room and saw that he was in the infirmary. He got up from the bed and looked around. He tried to remember what happened since he was bleeding alot. He saw something on the floor, shining. He went over to see what it was, and froze for a second in fear. It was Naomi's cellphone, and he finally remembered what happened.

"**AKUMA, I WILL FIND YOU!"**

As soon as his sentence was done. A figure appeared through the door. It was a female wearing a red dress. She looked like a spirit, only not glowing. She giggled and took out a pair of scissor and ran straight for Satoshi.

"**No, NOOOOOOO!" **He screamed.

But before the girl in red could attack, she saw him bleeding heavily. She hadn't sent her henchman after him, and from what she examined, there wasn't another force that could've attacked him, unless…

She quickly stopped and put her scissors down.

"**Hi, Im Sachiko." **She smiled.

She thought to herself, maybe he could be a valuable ally against _Him._

"**Double Trouble"**

Continued in Chapter 5

**[A/N **Let me know which story you want me to continue, this one or Reversed.**]**


	5. SOS

**Corpse Party: Shadow of Akuma**

**Chapter 5**

"**S.O.S"**

_He carried him away while he was knocked out, trying carefully not to wake him up. He took him to a dark, bloody room where a table stood in the middle with ropes and chains. He finally woke up to see nothing but blood everywhere._

"_**Ouch, the back of my head really hurts…"**_

_As he looked around the room, he noticed an exit._

"_**Now I can get back to Shino-"**_

_He suddenly flew across the room to the other wall. His vision was blurry but he could see a tall figure standing at the door._

"_**Wakey wakey, Kishinuma…"**_

_He remembered the voice almost immediately. It was His voice._

"_**It's you again. Where am I? Where is Shinozaki?"**_

"_**Relax, she's fine. And you're safe from any spirits."**_

"_**Well, i'm not safe from you. I know you took me here."**_

Akuma looked at him with anger. _I guess he did see me after all. _ Then he smiled.

" **You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" ** He asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"**What? No, I want to make a deal with you."**

"**What!?" **He said confused.

"**Yes. I will let you pick ONE person to teleport right next to you."**

"**Ok, I pick Shino-"**

"**Stop there. You can only pick Yuka Mochida or your teacher, Ms. Yui."**

"**WHAT? WHY NOT SHINOZAKI?"**

"**Because you're still in the same space as her, I can't teleport anyone in the same space as you. And I have plans for everyone else, so choose one of them.**

He mumbled to himself, _Why does he want this deal?_

"**Because it's for my amusement. Also I heard you."**

"**What!? And what do you mean amusement?"**

"**Well here's the thing, both are stuck in a sticky situation. Yuka is currently with a psycho, while Yui, lets just say she'll be feeling a little **_**down…**_****

"**Wait, wasn't she with us a while ago?**

"**Yes."**

"**But you said you couldn't teleport a person in the same space."**

"**Ok, you caught me. I lied. But there are two outcomes. If you save Yuka, then Ms. Yui will die. If you save Yui, Shinozaki will die."**

So that was the catch. He had to choose between his best friend's sister or the love of his life. Both outcomes will still have a death either way. But who is he going to save?

"**I will ask you to teleport _"**

**[A/N **I seriously have no idea who I am going to choose. So this time I will let you pick who he should save, just go onto my profile and vote on the poll.**]**

…_**Right Before the death of Mayu Suzumoto… **_

She screamed right before her death as the wall came closer to her. She lived a good life before Heavenly Host. As she got closer her life flashed before her eyes. But suddenly everything stopped. She wasn't moving closer, and she was standing on the floor.

"**What just happened? Am I dead?"**

She sees a tall figure walking towards her. As it get closer, she sees a man with a white tuxedo, red eyes, and black hair.

"**Who are you?"**

"**Me? I am just a man who wants to talk."**

"**Talk? But- What is going on?"**

"**Allow me to explain. My name is Akuma, yes I am the Devil. I stopped time to have a quick chat with you before you splatter on the wall. You are going to die, but a friend of yours, Naomi Nakashima, made a deal that I would revive everyone in her class who died. So far, a girl named Seiko Shinohara and yourself are dead."**

She was processing this through.

_He is the Devil._

_He stopped time so we can talk._

_I am going to die._

_He knows my friends._

_Naomi is going to save me._

_Seiko is dead._

"**So what do you want to talk about?"**

"**Just tell me about yourself, I didn't really think you would die right now, I had you scheduled a different day YEARS after."**

"**Wait, you **_**scheduled **_**a day for me to die?**

"**Well, someones got to do it?"**

"**Wow, you're a really busy man if you have to do all that."**

"**Well, to me it's pretty easy work, but when you put it like that… Anyway, lets talk."**

"**Well, where should I start?"**

She couldn't believe it. She was talking with the Devil, as if like they knew each other.

_**...After a few minutes as Mayu finished talking…**_

"_**Wow, you HAD a pretty good life, other then… well this…"**_

"_**I guess I have had an OK life. I just wish I could've finished." **_ _Her face soon beagan to fill with sorrow._

"_**Yup, with your death, my plans messed up. Tell you what, I'll let you have one thing before you die."**_

_Obviously, she couldn't ask to live, but what could she ask for? She wished Shig would at least confess to her before this happened. Wait, could she wish for that._

"_**Akuma?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I wish I can see Shig one more time."**_

_He smiled widely when he heard her response._

"_**Your wish is my command."**_

_Time unfroze and she splattered all over the wall._

_Now that she told him to pretty much kill Sakutaro, he now just had to find him._

"_**Sakutaro Morishige… Where are you?" **__He said slowly._

****"**S.O.S"**

**...Continued in Chapter 6…**

**[A/N **So now you know why he killed Sakutaro. And who will Kishinuma ask to teleport. **Yuka Mochida or Ms. Yui? ** To vote go to my profile page and vote! **WILL NOT ACCEPT ANSWERS FROM REVIEWS! ** Anyway, thanks for reading.**]**


End file.
